Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
When multiple applications are being run, multi-core computer systems afford flexibility in mapping computing processes to processor cores for execution. The challenge is to perform this mapping so as to maximize performance.